


A Little Give & A Little Take

by Aleutian_Light



Series: Final Fantasy XV Ficlets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lovebites, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Playful teasing, Potion as Lubricant, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleutian_Light/pseuds/Aleutian_Light
Summary: A collection of romantic and smutty shorts as the guys bond over their road trip.Chapter 1- Part 1: Prompto can't sleep and it's all Noctis' fault.Chapter 1- Part 2: Gladio helps Ignis out with all the knots in his back.Chapter 1- Part 3: The Aftermath of the Aforementioned Night...





	1. Noctis & Prompto- Part 1-1

Ah, another sleepless night…

  
     Between Gladios incessant snoring two bodies down and Noctis tossing and turning beside him, there was no way Prompto was going to sleep anytime soon.  
     “Ugh, so tired.” He groaned as he rolled over to his side. If it wasn’t his thoughts keeping him awake, it was his inability to get comfortable. All that fighting today left him sore and achy all over. As if to echo his sentiments, Noctis rolled, flopping an arm over Promptos side. Did he wake him up, he wondered? Casting a look over his shoulder, it didn’t appear so. Then again, it wasn’t easy to wake him once the prince was out cold. Prompto smiled and patted the hand at his waist.  
     “You’re lucky buddy. You could sleep through anything.” Prompto sighed as he shifted onto his back, propping up his head on his arms as he stared at the roof of the tent. Noctis groaned, settling himself as close as humanly possible to Promptos warmth. Prompto twitched at the sudden puff of breath on his neck.  
     “Uh, Noct? You’re a bit close there dude.” He mumbled nervously but to no avail.  
     As Noctis clung to his warmth comfortably, he was so close, Prompto could almost count his eyelashes. He was not budging, or at least not most of him anyway. For some persistent reason, while he clung to Promptos chest, hugging him, his hips could not get comfortable and he kept shifting against Prompto, much to the receivers dismay. Starved for touch, this was becoming a bit too much for his heart and body to take. A flush of color tinted his cheeks as he became captivated, watching his prince sleep soundly, his chest rising with every breath. It wasn’t until he felt Noctis rut against his side and dip his hand low onto Promptos waist did he snap out of it. Never mind, this was too much for him to bear.  
     “Ok, that’s it! I’m out!” he exclaimed loudly in his head, feeling his face light on fire as he used his last remaining bit of sanity to shove Noctis off him. He groaned but otherwise put up no fuss as Prompto stumbled out of the tent with a sigh. Barely a few feet away from the tent, he assessed the situation. At first, he had just been restless and now, he was hard. He bit his lip. He was somewhere along the lines of “This is just great” and “Might as well”, in which the latter won in the end. A small gathering of trees and brush close by caught his eye and that seemed as good as a place he was going to get. It wasn’t that far, just a few feet, but his heart was pounding, He was really going to do this? His throbbing member ached at the memory of the fleeting breath on his neck. Maybe he could distance himself from what happened earlier by replacing them with thoughts of Cindy. Yeah, that’ll work. He could use a good titfuck.  
     Settling his back against a tree, behind some brush, he faced away from camp and sat down. Ghosting his fingers down his stomach, he shivered slightly before giving his palm a quick lick and dipping it under his waistband. He let out a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in as he slowly entangled his fingers around himself and began to stroke.  
     “Hah… it’s been awhile.” He panted, mentally taking note of how much he was already leaking. Well, that couldn’t be helped, being on the road with little privacy did not present many private opportunities to get off.  
     As he quickened his pace, he tried to fill his head with thoughts of his unattainable goddess Cindy. Oh how he tried. The curve of her hips, the swell and bounce of her breast, the likely firmness of her ass; Anything to erase that oh so arousing breath from his neck. Damn it, the thought got through again. It had been warm and right next to him, much closer than he would ever get to Cindy, he reasoned. He also could’ve worn he felt Noctis getting hard as he shifted against Promptos side. Ah, no good. Now he was feeling guilty using the prince as fap material. Shaking his head as if to rid the thought away, he squeezed his eyes shut and quickened the pace. He didn’t care about enjoying it anymore, he just wanted to cum so he could go back to trying to sleep. That was, until he heard a crackle in the brush behind him and it was as if time stopped. Shit. Was it a Daemon?  
     “Prompto, you ok? I thought I heard some…thing?”  
     At this point, Prompto wished it was a Daemon…


	2. Noctis & Prompto- Part 1-2

    Noctis was there, staring him down as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
    Y’know Ignis doesn’t like it when we go off on our own at night. If you had to go to the bathroom, you should’ve woken me up.” He yawned. Had he not noticed how disheveled Prompto was? Did he not seen how he practically teleported his hand out of his pants? Or that he had in no way even remotely looked like he was going to the bathroom? Prompto was mortified but maybe he was in the clear after all? He swallowed hard, trying to regain the composure.  
    “Uh, yeah s-sorry… ‘bout that.” He stammered. Now Noctis was getting suspicious. He sat down next to him and lazily leaned on his shoulder. Dammit. There was that breath on his neck again and his body reacted quicker than he could hide it. Prompto let out a meek little sigh.  
    “You ok? Got a stomachache or something? Nightmare?” Noctis asked wearily.  
    “Eh, kinda, well… no.” “Hm?” Prompto sighed. He was stuck. Just tell it like it is. Best case is that Noctis is still half asleep and won’t remember what happened anyway and he didn’t even want to consider a worse case scenario.  
    “Look dude, it’s been awhile since I had some time to myself and you weren’t helping by rubbing up on me in your sleep, so I just came out here to...” he paused.  
    “….to take care of it.” He finished in a near mumble, kind of hoping Noctis didn’t hear him. Too bad he had. That got Noctis off him.  
    “Oh, right. Sorry… Wait. I was doing what in my sleep?” he asked, confused.  
    Promptos entire body stiffened out of annoyance. He really didn’t know?!  
   “Man, you were all up on me and wouldn’t stop… grinding on me. I just about lost it when you breathed on my neck.” He exclaimed in a hushed voice, trying to make light of the situation. If he brushed it off as a joke, maybe Noctis would too. At least now, Noctis was embarrassed too. This was evident by the now awkward pause between them.  
    “Well, what can I say? I guess you’re warmer than Gladio.” He broke the awkward silence and tried to shrug it off.  
    “More like I’m just easier to grab.” Prompto sighed at the obvious lie. They both knew Gladio was a human furnace. Another awkward pause.  
    “So, um, you done here or…” Notice mumbled, placing a hand on Promptos shoulder.  
    “Eh, you go on ahead.” He chuckled, relieved that the situation hadn’t been worse, however he was still in need of some relief and was still holding out for some hope that Noctis hadn’t noticed.  
    “I told you, Ignis will freak if he wakes up and sees us gone.” Noctis sighed tiredly, just ready to head back to bed.  
    “Well, I can’t do anything with you watching!” Prompto stammered before he could realize what he just said.  
    “So it’s a stalemate then.” Noctis groaned as he collapsed tiredly at Promptos side, yet again resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel Prompto shudder beneath him at his breath and he went silent and stiff for a bit. While Prompto struggled to keep in a whimpering moan, Noctis exhaled on his neck. He just wanted to go back to sleep.  
    “So, what?” He started, his lips grazing Prompto’s neck. Prompto held his breath. It was all he could do to keep his voice in.  
    “This does it for you?” He sighed, purposely, on Prompto’s neck again.  
    “Mmn… yeah…” Prompto’s voice cracked wistfully. Yep, he was most definitely hard again.  
    “Hmm, figures you’d be sensitive.” Noctis prodded jokingly.  
    “Hey! I’m just…responsive, that’s all! And, no fair. You can’t just poke fun at me without telling me one of your hang ups too. How come I’m the only one getting grilled here?! Prompto managed to stutter out in a flustered but hushed manner. Noctis chuckled.  
    “Riiight. Hang ups. You mean weaknesses?” he added slyly.  
    “Ugh, whatever, you know what I meant.” Prompto grumbled, his freckled dashed cheeks lighting up for the umpteenth time that night. He shyly buried his face in his arms, trying unsuccessfully to hide it, wishing that this was just a bad awkward hormone driven dream that he would soon wake up from with a case of morning wood. There was that stifling silence again. That is, until Noctis broke it with a tired sigh.  
    “Can’t say I have one. A weakness, that is.” He started meekly, his voice getting lower.  
    “But…” Prompto lifted his head up in an attempt to try to hear him better. Maybe he could finally get some dirt on his to tease him for once.  
    “I’d be lying if I didn’t say those sounds you’re trying to hide weren’t at least a little…cute..?”  
    “Um, t-thanks?” Prompto breathed out a laugh. For some reason, that made him incredibly happy. Maybe he stood a chance after all. He threw a quick glance at Noctis only to see him shy away with another yawn.  
    “Sorry for keeping you up.” He said, inching closer so he could bump against Noctis’ shoulders.“Mn, s’okay. But can we hurry this up a bit?” he mumbled, resting his head on Promptos shoulder again.  
    “F-fine, but I’m not doing it by myself. It’s too embarrassing.” He muttered, resting his head on the one on his shoulders.  
    Noctis sighed. Guess he wasn’t getting out of this one. He was too tired to put up much of a fight anyway. He was starting to get a bit stiff with the noises Prompto made earlier so he thought he might as well go with it.  
    “Fine. But I’ll have you know I’m not gonna lift a finger.” He groaned, pressing his lips gingerly to Promptos neck.  
    “Huh?!” he squeaked at the sudden contact.  
    “It means I’ll help but that’s it, so… hurry it up..” he growled meekly. It wasn’t a threat, but instead shyness in his voice. Prompto whimpered at the quick flash of teeth that briefly scraped against the base of his neck.  
    “Ok, I’ll take it..” he sighed as the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Even Noctis had to admit, that was kinda hot, so he rewarded him with a long sultry lick from his nape to his earlobe before nipping it. He wrapped his own arms around Promptos waist in an attempt to keep him from falling apart underneath his touch as Prompto panted, trying to keep his moans in.  
    “Start already.” Noctis huffed. He thought he would be able to keep it together, but not if Prompto kept it up like that.  
    “Uh huh…” Slowly, Prompto reached for the pillar of warmth tenting his pants, gingerly pulled it out, entangled his fingers around it and carefully started to stroke himself through the bliss surrounding him. Another moan bubbled its way into is throat when Noctis placed another open mouthed kiss to his neck. He forcefully swallowed it back down with a gasp.  
    “Hey.. don’t do that. I want to hear…” Noctis sighed into Promptos ear. He might as well get something out of this exchange too, he thought. Through the fog of arousal, an idea popped into Promptos mind, spurred on by the hint of desperation in Noctis’ voice. Retracting his hand from himself, he instead palmed the growing bulge in Noctis’ pants.  
    “Prompto..” he hissed a warning.  
    “What? You want to hear me, but I don’t get to hear you? It’s give and take buddy.” He chuckled lightly, dipping his fingers under Noctis’ waistband and stroking the smooth skin underneath.  
    “So, can I touch you too?” he added shyly. Noctis sighed as he felt the last bit of rational leaving him.  
    "Sure, knock yourself out…” And with that Promptos tongue darted out to wet his lips again and he swallowed hard. When did his throat get so dry? Carefully, he sprung Noctis free from his fabric prison and gingerly started to stroke him. Almost immediately, he heard Noctis’ breath hitching in his ear as his fingers got slicked with pre-cum.  
    “See, it’s been awhile for you too.” Prompto breathed, his previous domineering voice gone as he got all hot and bothered by the princes undoing.  
    “Y-yeah.” Noctis sighed, catching a glimpse of Promptos now neglected dick.  
    “Prom?” he started to say something, like how Prompto was supposed to be the one getting off and not him, but the sudden enveloping warmth around his now wet dick sent him over the edge and he let out an unexpected moan. Opening his eyes and trying to catch his breath, he looked down to see Prompto brushing a lock of hair out of his face as he flattened out his tongue and took Noctis into his mouth. Prompto moaned at the sensation of Noctis’ dick throbbing in his mouth, making him stifle another one as the vibrations made him immediately rock hard. Prompto released him, but not before lapping up the precum that dribbled profusely out of his dick.  
    “Too much?” Prompto asked, worried he may have over stepped his bounds a little, as he had only asked permission to touch and a blowjob was a tad more than just touching.  
    “Yeah, it’s really good, but I’m not gonna last like that…besides, aren’t we supposed to be getting you off? Noctis panted a bit to try to catch his breath and recover his sanity, wiping Promptos lips with his thumb.  
    “Damn you. I said I wasn’t gonna lift a finger and look at what you made me do.” He grumbled half-heartedly, this pointer finger now sneaking its way past Promptos lips. Without realizing, Prompto sucked on the finger in his mouth, keeping his eyes locked embarrassingly with Noctis’. Sleep creeped into him and Noctis leaned back against the tree, pulling his finger out with a soft pop and he rested his hands on Prompto’s waist.  
    “You’re hard again.” Noctis smirked, taking quick notice of the blissed out expression on Promptos face that came with the throbbing erection below.  
    “Well, so are you. Don’t tease me.” Prompto sighed, closing the gap between them, brushing the cocks together.  
    “C’mon, finish up. I know you want to.” Noctis continued his teasing as Prompto reached to cover their cocks with his hands, Noctis creeping his hand up to Promptos ribs, holding him in place between his legs, Promptos sitting on his lap.  
    “You want this too, right? Prompto asked concernedly.  
    “Of course. You gonna make me say please too?” he lectured warmly, trying to lighten the mood as he picked up on some of Promptos nerves.  
    “Just touching ok? We can stop anytime.” Noctis comforted, rubbing small circles on Promptos back. Prompto let out a noise somewhere between a half -laugh and a half-sigh.  
    “C’mon man, you don’t have to baby me.” He smiled.  
    “Alright, alright…” Noctis sighed fondly, quieting the mood down a bit as his gaze met Promptos.  
    “Hey, is kissing ok?” Prompto added, pressing their forehead’s together.  
    “Well, yeah, but I’m not any good at it-mph!” Noctis’ self-depreciating comment was cut off by a tongue being jammed in his mouth as Prompto kissed him deeply and started to stroke them both.  
     Trying to keep up his pace, Noctis continue the kiss, ever so often catching Promptos tongue with his teeth and dragging it back in to suck on it. Gently, he brought his hands from Promptos ribs to holding him under his shirt just below his arms and stretched out his thumbs to gently stroke his nipples. Prompto relinquished the kiss with a moan.  
    “You okay?”  
    “S’good…” Prompto sighed, resting his head on Noctis’ shoulder as he steadied his stroking pace, rubbing a hand over their tips and slicking their lengths with the abundant pre-cum in the process. Noctis in turn rubbed his nipples a little more intently.  
    “So SO good…” Prompto groaned, quickening the pace even faster. Remembering what had worked him up in the first place, Noctis tugged him closer and peppered his neck in kisses, relishing every moan and gasp that he wrenched out of him. He sucked a hard bruise on his adam’s apple when Prompto stroked in a particularly favorable spot. Prompto bubbled out a cry that sounded like a moan as he felt their cum dripping from their cocks, slickening his fingers even further. Noctis leaned in to whisper in his ear between pants and kisses.  
    “Close?” he breathed.  
    “Mmmn, Noct… I- I can’t…please…more.” Prompto shuddering at the breath upon his neck. Noctis, feeling the desperation in his own movements, bucked up into Prompto’s hand, adding another dimension to his now pleading quick strokes. Their breaths became ragged and in an attempt to keep their voices down as they got closer, Noctis stifled Prompto’s moans with a deep, passionate kiss, swallowing each and every one as they bubbled up from his throat. He almost couldn’t contain it as Prompto stroked them once last time before he came. Hard. Noctis following a second later feeling a warm wayward splash of cum hit his cheek. Catching their breath as they both came down from their highs, Noctis was the first one to break the silence.  
    “You alright?” He chuckled breathlessly, sliding his hands off Prompto to support himself as he sat up. Prompto looked up to face him and uncharacteristically took Noctis’ chin in his hand, bringing his face closer so he could lick the string of cum off his cheek. Noctis’ dick twitched in interest even though he was spent. Prompto sighed as he collapsed onto Noctis’ chest, not caring that they were now sticky and in need of a change of clothes.  
    “Sticky…” Noctis grumbled.  
    “So much better than solo though…” Prompto added.  
    “C’mon, bed time.” Noctis lectured, tugging at Prompto, hoping he would get the hint to get off of him.  
    “Gimme a second would’ya? Prompto mewled.  
    “Jello legs?" Noctis asked, stifling a laugh.  
    “Yep.” he sighed.  
    "Alright, well, c’mon. You’re cutting off the circulation in mine so let’s walk back to camp. You can lean on me or something.” He said, outstretching his hand.  
    “Fine, Fine…” Prompto groaned as he took Noctis hand and the both of them stood up, their legs just a little wobbly. They slowly made their way back to camp on shaky legs, stopping abruptly in front of the tent.  
    “Um, wait here. I’m going to get us some clean clothes.” Noctis whispered.  
    “O-kay?” Prompto whispered back, a bit confused as to why he was waiting.  
    Noctis ducked into the tent and rustled around the rucksacks, retrieving a spare blanket and a change of clothes for the both of them. Looks like his hunch was right. He soon emerged from the tent and started pushing Prompto in the direction of the Regalia.  
    “Hey, I thought we were just changing clothes?" Prompto asked.  
    “We are but it looks like we get the Regalia tonight.” Noctis sighed.  
    “Huh? Why?”  
    “Just trust me on this one, you don’t want to interrupt.” He groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 Finished :)  
> What did Noctis come across in the tent? Read Part 2 to find out ;P  
> If it hasn't become apparent yet, headcanon Prompto as super sensitive to touch and Noctis as pretty relaxed and casual with his contact with Prompto as he is the only one he's let in that close, so it just sort of comes naturally to him.


	3. Gladio & Ignis- Part 2-1

    Ignis awoke to the muffled shuffling of Noctis leaving the tent. After he left, Ignis looked over and saw not one, but two empty sleeping bags beside him.  
    “Gladio, are you awake?” Ignis gingerly touched the shield’s shoulder.  
    “Yeah, prince pissy’s tossing and turning got you up too huh?” Gladio grunted as he sat up to assess the tent. He also took notice of how  much bigger the tent felt until he noticed another was missing.  
    “Where’s the other little insomniac?” he groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
    “Looks like they’ve both stepped out-"  
    “Eh, probably just went out to take a leak. Buddy system and all that…” Gladio cut him off, flopping himself back down next to Ignis.  
    “That may be so, but I would rather wait for them to come back…”  
    “Relax Iggy. Prompto’s with him…probably…” Gladio said calmly, placing a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, feeling a tight knot under the advisors skin. Instinctively, he began kneading it with his thumb. Ignis let out  a shaky sigh.  
    “What are you doing?”  
    “Found a knot in your shoulder. Want me to try and get it for you?”  
 Ignis paused for a moment, contemplating Gladio’s offer in complete silence.  
    “Thank you but I think you might have your work cut out for you.” Ignis smiled warmly as he sat up, Gladio following suit.  
    “Heh, try me.” He sneered playfully only to be taken slightly aback when Ignis started unbuttoning his nightshirt. He licked his lips at the sultry expression Ignis gave him as he slipped the shirt off his shoulders, revealing the slender musculature underneath. Gladio swallowed hard; Ignis was really trying his resolve today. He got a glimpse of  a sly smile as Ignis laid down on his stomach. Oh, Gladio realized. The little minx was tempting him on purpose… well two could play at this game."  
    “Well, can’t say I didn’t warn you…” Ignis chided.   
    Gladio cracked his knuckles and took his place hovering over Ignis, knees on either side of Ignis’ slim waist.  
    “Oh, don’t worry. You can bet that sweet ass of yours you’ll be beggin’ for mercy…” he growled lowly as he warmed his hands up with a quick rub.  
    “If you say it shall be then.” Ignis sighed, brushing off the threat as Gladio started scanning his back with his hands, cringing slightly whenever he discovered a new knot or bruise from battle. He grit his teeth and nearly had to bite is hand  when Gladio reached a particularly nasty one.  
    “Careful… with that one…” he exhaled sharply as Gladios hands stopped.  
    “Sorry, my bad.” Gladio replied in earnest.  
     Looks like Ignis wasn’t kidding. His flexibility in battle just gave his muscles more of a chance to get used and abused. An idea hit him.  
    “Hey we still have plenty of potions right? Mind if I use one on you?” Gladio asked, knowing well that they didn’t like dipping in to their supplies unless they really truly needed to.  
    “I would prefer not, but if it would help-“  
    “Trust me, you need it…” Gladio chuckled at Ignis’ faux bravado as he dug through the curatives rucksack to unearth a couple of potions an a single high potion, just in case…  
    Gladio uncapped a potion and poured it over his hand, allowing the overflow to drip onto Ignis’ back before spreading it around with both hands. Ignis sighed as his body started to be overcome by the warmth and tingle of the potions effect. Gladio dug his palms into the hardest knot and began working it out with his fingers until he heard a small pop. Ignis’ breath hitched.  
    “You ok?” Gladio asked, worried that maybe even with a potion it was still too much.  
    “Yes, it appears the potion was needed.” He sighed, almost sounding a bit relaxed.  
    “Alright then, I’ll get the rest out.”  
    Gladio poured the rest of the second potion on his hands and continued canvassing Ignis’ entire back. Starting from the crackling in his shoulders, to the well-toned muscles of his back. Gladio licked his lips wondering if he had enough time left until the others came back to take the sights even further. It definitely wasn’t helping that Ignis made a soft little noise over every knot. So, after he worked out all he could find, he went for it, pulling his own sweatpants down past his butt and leaning over to whisper in Ignis’ ear.  
    “You’re quite the tease, you know that right?” he chuckled lowly into his ear as he slipped  his hand, still slick from the potion down past the waistband of Ignis’ pajamas and rested hem on the globes of his ass. Ignis’ face lit up in flames as he felt Gladio’s member growing and throbbing at the base of his spine. Ignis found it increasingly hard to breath, his head starting to feel fuzzy…  
    “T-they should be back soon…” he managed to sigh out as he felt one of Gladio’s hands inch closer to his entrance, slick warm fingers circling and teasing it. He couldn’t help but let out a sound between a soft moan and a sigh. Gladio kissed Ignis’ neck hungrily as he pushed a thick finger inside and rutted against his spine.  
   “Y’know we could just cut to the chase…” he growled, forcibly flipping Ignis over to face him before latching his lips on his throat, as if to feel for any sign of a moan. Gladio inched Ignis’ pajama bottoms down, slowly revealing his length, swiping the palm of his hand over the tip  to the base, spreading the precum in the process. Ignis stifled a moan.  
    “No Gladio… not inside the tent…” he choked out.  
     Gladio huffed and took his hand away from his dick only to stick them in Ignis’ face.  
    “You say that when you’re like this?” You really wanna wait until we get to an outpost?” he sighed, his dick throbbing heavily at Ignis’ entrance. Ignis clung to Gladio’s shoulders and his reservation as tightly s he could, his knuckles almost turning white. Gladio knew what he had to do to tip the scale in his favor as he leaned in and kissed him. Deeply, hungrily, intertwining his tongue around Ignis’ and carefully snuck two high potion slicked fingers beyond the tight ring of his entrance. Ignis’ moaned into the kiss before they separated to catch their breath.  
    “Heh, you alright? You really should see yourself right now…” Gladio coaxed with a chuckle, finding some amusement in Ignis’ wrecked expression as he rubbed  his thumb around the outside of Ignis’ entrance, flexing the two fingers already inside, earning himself a soft gasp of pleasure from Ignis.  
     “It isn’t ideal but I agree… it’s been far too long…” Ignis sighed as he leaned up to kiss him again. Just as their lips touched and they started to melt again, they heard shuffling from outside the tent.  
     Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is a bit too eager, not that Ignis is complaining...


	4. Gladio & Ignis- Part 2-2

    Ignis pushed Gladio off while Gladio quickly pulled the spare blanket over them in an attempt to cover their dignity.  
    “Wait here.” They head a voice say. Sounded like Noctis.  
    Ignis attempted to steady his breathing and heartbeat as Gladio pulled him close, pretending to be asleep as the tent’s zipper opened. Ignis was hyper-aware; the feeling of the blanket sticking to the still damp spots where the potion hadn’t fully seeped in yet, his heart thumping loudly in his ears and his deep breathes as he tried to calm it. What wasn’t expected was Gladio’s still slick and hefty dick pressing earnestly at his entrance between his groin. He had to remedy that.  
   “Gladio-“ he hissed before being cut off by Gladio’s dry hand awkwardly covering his mouth, two finger pads taunting his tongue. A low whine bubbled out of him. Fuck, his tongue was his weak spot…  
    That shut him up, just in time for Noctis to enter the tent. In the dark, with the blanket up to Ignis’ neck and Gladio’s shoulders, it looked like nothing more than the brute forcefully spooning someone in his sleep which was more common than any of the guys would like to admit. Noctis shrugged it off as he rummaged through their bags. Gladio shifted a bit, still pretending to be asleep, with a light grunt as he pressed the tip of his dick to Ignis’ entrance. Ignis had to clench his teeth on the fingers in his mouth to keep from making any sound louder than a sigh. Unfortunately, Noctis got the hint. Even his he hadn’t, the sharp side eye glare Gladio had given over his shoulder was enough to get the message across. It was like a hungry animal guarding a freshly bedded kill. Noctis sighed a yawn.  
    “Got it. Leaving… we’ll be in the Regalia… you owe me.” He sighed tiredly.  
    And with that, Noctis retreated from the tent with a spare blanket and some clothes.. Gladio played with Ignis’ tongue, petting at his palate and tongue with the pads of his thick fingers while they waited for the footsteps to get farther away from the tent. With each distant footstep, Gladio pushed his length into Ignis excruciatingly slow. Finally, when he was sure it was safe, he pulled his fingers out of Ignis’ mouth and fully sheathed himself inside Ignis to the root, eliciting a deliciously long moan from him.  
    “Fuck… you’re amazing…” Gladio groaned into Ignis’ ear before sucking on his neck.  
    “You’re incorrigible…” Ignis’ panted disagreeably through the pleasurable stretching.  
    “Heh, sorry… you mad at me?” Gladio chuckled as he reached around and teased Ignis’ member with his now spit-slicked fingers, spreading the ample amounts of precum as it twitched in his hand. Ignis bucked up into Gladio’s fist.   
    “I won’t be if you continue and finish this nonsense…” he answered slyly.  
    “Mmn, gladly…” he growled, latching his lips onto Ignis’ shoulder as he slowly thrust his length in and out of him, pumping Ignis’ own length teasingly with his free hand. Gasping and struggling to keep his voice contained, Ignis managed to pant out a warning,  
    “No visible marks…” he said as he felt Gladio’s teeth nick his shoulder.  
    “Please…” he sighed. Gladio lathed his tongue over his handiwork (aka the bruise forming on Ignis’ shoulder) as if to try and sooth it away.  
     “Sorry, it’s a bit late for that… I won’t make anymore though…” he whispered apologetically into Ignis’ ear before quickening the pace, until he felt Ignis wince.  
     “Hey, it ain’t hurtin’ you right?”’ he added worriedly, wondering if the high potion he used to prep him was wearing off already. He stopped dead mid-thrust at the thought.  
     “… A little, but its only because its been so long…” Ignis sighed as he slowly moved himself up and down on Gladio’s length, stifling his moans by biting his hand.   
     “You just take some getting used to, that’s all…” he smiled warmly over his shoulder.   
     Gladio let Ignis slowly adjust himself, admiring the way the muscles in his back twisted and relishing the soft, quiet sounds he was trying to suppress. After a few moments, he reached over for the near empty high potion and squeezed out the remainder onto his free hand.  
      “Mind if I help you out there?”  
      “That won’t really be necessary-“ Ignis started as Gladio was already pulling out.  
      “It’ll only be a second, trust me on this.” He said, giving Ignis a quick kiss on the cheek as he slid two thickly lubed fingers into him as far as they could go. Ignis couldn’t hold back the surprise and pleasure in his voice when he felt one of Gladio’s fingers press against his prostate.  
      “Ah, there it is…” Gladio smirked.  
      “You wanna try again?”  
      “Yes…” Ignis started with a sigh.  
      “Ah, what do you say?” Gladio teased, his dick yet again kissing Ignis’ entrance, newly slicked with high potion. Ignis’ made a pained face which Gladio couldn’t resist kissing him deeply for and they separated with a sigh.  
      “Please…” Ignis panted, his aching dick unable to take anymore teasing. That earned him another tender kiss from Gladio whose face and voice suddenly softened.  
      “I’ll be sure to spoil you as many times as you want.” He breathed as his tightened his hold on Ignis’ body, his free hand once again wrapped around Ignis’ member as he slowly started to pick up the pace again, aiming for that newly discovered spot that made Ignis’ squirm.  
      “Ah! Mmn…” Ignis attempted to suppress is voice against his pillow when Gladio thrust against his prostate. Gladio’s dick stiffened at the sound.  
      “Damn… the things you do to me…I ain’t gonna last long if you keep that up.” He sighed a slight laugh to which Ignis returned.  
      “That’s the plan after all.” He said, casting a small smirk over his shoulder. Gladio retaliated by thrusting even harder against his prostate, effectively fucking Ignis’ into his pillow, tears of pleasure gathering at the corners of his eyes.  
      “Two can play at that game then.” He grunted, inching closer to his own release with each hard thrust.   
      Neither of them would last very long at that brutish pace, Ignis releasing a long soft moan into his pillow as he came hard at the mercy of Gladio’s hand, his ass clenching around Gladio’s member as he felt his own release filling him. Gladio soon collapsed on top of Ignis, his spent dick still twitching inside his warm ass, slowly softening as he felt his release dribble out around him and he came down from their shared high.  
      “You alright? Sorry, went a bit rough with you at the end…” Gladio panted worriedly. Just one glance at Ignis’ still blissed out expression was enough to calm some of that doubt though.  
      “Y-yes…. I’m fine. All things considering…” he sighed, trying to catch his breath as he went to adjust glasses that weren’t on his face. Gladio sighed a chuckle.   
      “Did I fuck some sense out of you?” he joked as leaned down between Ignis’ legs to lap at some of the cum splayed on Ignis’ abdomen in an attempt to help clean him up and spoil him like he promised. Ignis placed a hand on Gladio’s head to stop him.  
      “If you do that, the er… cycle won’t end.” He muttered somewhat shyly, Gladio taking notice at Ignis’ cock twitching in renewed interest.   
      “Heh, so what? We got the tent to ourselves tonight. So, whaddya say? Round two on the table?” Gladio tempted, taking Ignis’ chin in hand as he gave him a deep kiss, mingling tastes together, separating with a heavy sigh.   
      “Gladiolus, you are one hell of a temptress… but I’m afraid one round is all I’m good for at the moment. Solid ground isn’t exactly the kindest for these sorts of activities.” Ignis teased as he reached into their supplies and pulled out a small towel to wipe themselves with.   
      “Ah, let me handle that. I did say I would spoil you for putting up with me after all.” He teased back with a wink as he poured a bit of water from a water bottle onto the towel.  
      “I'll leave you to it then.” He sighed as he felt the warm towel meet his abdomen as he spread his legs wide enough for Gladio to get between them. Gladio carefully wiped the evidence of their encounter away before lifting him up at his waist to get underneath him, running the tip of his tongue up Ignis’ length as he reached to clean the mess he made at his entrance, suckling at the very tip.  
      “Gladio,” he groaned, still a bit sensitive from his release.  
      “What? It’s clean now.” He joked as he released Ignis’ dick with a soft pop. Ignis sighed as Gladio finished cleaning him off with little further distraction, tossing the towel in to their laundry bag to wash later. He laid back down next to Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer so whisper in his ear.  
      “I still want more of you. Can I get a second serving at an outpost soon?” he coaxed, knowing Ignis must be feeling his dick at half mast on his ass.  
     “But of course. Beds and showers for everyone tomorrow night if this hunt goes as planned. I would certainly be amiable to some more comfortable arrangements for our activities.” He purred, twisting his body so he could return Gladio’s warmth with a tender kiss.      
      “Good Night Gladio.” He hummed, pressing his back into Gladio’s chest.  
      “ ‘Night.” Gladio mumbled back as he buried his face in the scent of Ignis’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Finished :)  
> The Aftermath of everyone's rather interesting night is coming up next ;)  
> Ignis' tongue is his weak spot because he likes to cook get it? Cheap shot but I like how it works here anyway. I would like to think that they both spoil each other- Work Hard, play hard mentality.


	5. The Aftermath- Part 3

     Prompto could be seen plodding over back toward the tent, dragging Noctis by the hand, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Ignis finished preparing breakfast and Gladio finished packing everything up to take back to the Regalia.  
    "Ya sleep well you two?” Gladio joked with a sly smile as he motioned a finger over his neck.  
    Prompto gazed at him quizzically, possibly still half asleep until it suddenly hit him like a rock to the face. Shit. He ripped his phone out of his pocket and turned on the self-facing camera and turned it toward his neck. Yep, he was covered in nips and love bites forming pretty colors of pink and purple against his pale freckled skin.  
    “Nooooct…. “ he whined.  
    “My Crownsguard jacket can only hide so much dude….”  
    “Hey, you asked for it.” Noctis chuckled, clearly amused at Promptos plight.  
    “N-not this much…” he mumbled as he felt his face light on fire. Gladio scoffed and it was the final straw, shooting Promptos embarrassment throughout his body and out through his ears.  
    “Argh! Payback!” Prompto exclaimed as he grabbed the unsuspecting half-asleep prince into a head lock, half-jokingly trying to bite at his neck.  
    “H-hey! Quit it!” he laughed, feigning fighting back. Ignis coughed to interrupt them as he held out two plates toward them.  
    “How about you two eat some actual breakfast instead of each other hm?” he lectured as the two shyly accepted their plates and sat down with Ignis and Gladio. Just as they were about to take their first bites however, Noctis noticed a single, albeit slightly larger, mark on Ignis’ shoulder just barely peeking out from underneath his shirt collar.  
    “So, uh Specs, I take it you saw some action as well?” He teased, pushing some unwanted vegetables around on his plate.  
    Ignis immediately and calmly placed his plate down to adjust his collar, buttoned just one more button and clear his throat.  
    “Ahem, mind your manners Noct. I assure you my night was no different than usual.” He said curtly, obviously trying to discourage him from prying.  
    “Usual huh? I don’t recall our ‘usual nights’ involving me being barred from the tent so that you two could fu—”  
    “Manners Prince Noctis.”  
    “What? I’m just saying at least we had the decency to leave the—“  
    “Last warning Sire.” Ignis threatened, making the desert air as frigid as Shiva’s tundra and equally just as quiet.  
    “Hmph, fine. But, we’re getting beds tonight as retribution.” Noctis declared firmly, pointing his fork angrily at Ignis, knowing better than to push him any further, yet unknowingly playing right into his plans.  
    “Yeah!” Prompto echoed his sentiments through a mouthful of leiden potatoes.  
    “But of course, as you wish…” Ignis replied sardonically as he politely took a bite of his omelet.   
    “Pft.” Prompto scuffed, shoveling omelet in his mouth, seemingly relieved to finally be seeing some sort of reprisal for having to sleep in the Regalia.  
    Of course, Gladio knew better to stay out of it, remaining quiet throughout the remainder of their breakfast. Casting a wayward glance in the opposite direction of their feud, a light blush dusted his tanned cheeks as he quietly picked from his plate. If anything, he just wanted to fast forward through the awkwardness and end up at the Inn already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the aftermath of every ones night :)  
> I'm working on perhaps another short about what happens when they do finally get to the Inn, but it's just a work in progress for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read, we write like fools!  
> Actually, I realize how hard it is to do plural forms with most of their names as they all end with 's' and I'm having difficulty determining where commas should go ('Promptos' just looks weird to me, but so does 'Prompto's' when it doesn't mean 'Prompto is' so something must be off...)  
> Also hope the chapter description/ layout isn't too confusing, I just like my dramatic pauses ;)  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the smut and more is on the way! :)


End file.
